User blog:Riftgard Princess/Beware All Who Enter
so, i have a feeling this isn't how you post fan fics, but i'm not very good with using the page and adding stuff that leads it to the fan fiction catergory =P so if i'm doing it wrong, bear with me or give me instructions... 'anyway, this is my ouran fan fic... nothing much to say, except i wanted to write it in the same light hearted tone that the anime is in, and it's not going to be so much a full fledged story, as much as a bunch of little "Episodes." ' 'please read and comment and enjoy! =3= ' Rin stared balefully down the ornamented hallway of Ouran academy and let out an exasperated sigh. This was to be expected of the stuffy rich people… everything was overly clean and bright, and expensive. It had only been recently that Rin’s family had come into money, as her father had inherited money from a friend of his fathers, his godfather. Rin couldn’t even remember the old man’s name, she’d only talked to him a couple of times when they’d lived in the small run down house… they hadn’t been exactly poor, but they hadn’t been rich… Rin hefted her book bag over one shoulder… she had also recently asked her parents to get her out of the other school she’d formerly been enrolled in: Lobelia academy. She made a face remembering that horrible girl’s school. It had been her father’s idea to enroll her in an all girl school, and Rin had been fine with that. Until she’d found out almost every girl in the doggoned school was... well.... Groaning, Rin plunked herself down right in the middle of the hallway, feeling that familiar clamp of apprehension in her chest. She was late, as her parents had just got done all the paperwork, so classes were all over. And Rin really wasn’t all that thrilled about being introduced in front of a whole class, especially since she stood out like a sore thumb. She brushed her straight chin length peanut butter colored hair from her face in annoyance as she hugged her knees, sitting on the floor. She was a small petite girl in plain clothes: navy blue jeans and a purple t shirt. She had hazel eyes and a pair of red plastic glasses, which she shoved back up the bridge of her nose as they started to slide down. She hadn’t had time to get the uniform, not like she even wanted it, the stupid frilly thing! But she did feel out of place. She pulled the beanie hat she had on her head over her forehead. It was a penguin hat, black with a white heart shape on the front, with buttons for eyes and a beak sewed on. She loved her hat and wore it whenever she needed confidence. With a sigh, she hoisted her violin case over her other shoulder, thinking to herself that there had to be a better system them toting two heavy loads on her already stiffening neck. As she had no idea where to go for class, she simply wandered the halls, humming the tune to one of her favorite piano player’s song that she had managed to get stuck in her head today. Despite the combined weight of her books and violin, she gave a few awkward skips, and let out a few short “la’s” that echoed in the silent hall. She was too into the music she was humming to care that she was leaning precariously to one side. She made her way up some stairs, still humming, pausing only to rebalance herself whenever she veered to one side and came close to falling off the steps. At the top step she tripped backwards and swung her arms in circles trying to keep from falling, and successfully righted herself, but the force of her waving arms caused her to fall forward as she did so and she had to hop a few feet forward before she regained her balance. She found herself standing in front of elaborate double doors. She stood on tiptoe, craning her neck to see the sign. Music room 3. Rin cocked her head to one side. She had been told the school had an orchestra club, and she had been hoping to ask to join. If an orchestra club was anywhere, she surmised it would be in a music room. Clasping the door handle, she pressed down, but then paused, biting her lip. She didn’t really know how to introduce herself. Maybe she should wait until class started, and she could be introduced by the teacher, as new students always were, then she would only have to ask where the Orchestra club was. After all, if this was music room 3, then they could be in the other two music rooms, or maybe there were more than three. Rin swallowed. Well, if this wasn’t the right room, it would be empty, right? She could see if anyone was inside, and if not, wait for class to start to be formerly introduced. If they were here, she’d have to buck up and do her best. She opened the door, clenching her fist. The scent of cherry blossoms wafted up her nose and flower petals blew in her face, and a bright white light seemed to flash, causing her to shield her eyes with her hand. “What the-?” she squinted as the light disappeared. “Welcome!” several male voices chorused cheerfully. All Rin could do was rub her eyes and blink owlishly around. “Ah, I see we have a new customer. But I wonder what a peasant girl is doing in our school.” A pleasant voice said from somewhere in front of her. Rin looked up to see a smiling boy with blonde hair and blue eyes gazing at her with a princely smile. “I’m sorry…” she said finally staring around at the room, ignoring the seven boys in front of her. “I didn’t realize this room was occupied. Excuse me.” she turned, feeling her face burn. Whatever these guys were doing here, this was most definitely not a music club. “Hey wait a second!” a mischeivious voice called and Rin found herself clasped on either side by two boys, both of whom had soft orange hair and nearly identical faces, however, Rin noted that one of them had a more friendly appearance than the other. “Yeah, we’ve only just met you, you can’t leave now!” one of them gave her arm a slight squeeze. Rin ducked from under them and flicked their hands away irately. “You’re acting awfully friendly for someone who’s just met me.” she said, her voice blunt. “I’d appreciate it if you and I quote.” She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. “Kept thine hands to thy self.” “One would think a commoner would be honored to be touched by someone as rich as ourselves.” The blonde boy purred, not seeming to notice the scowl that was beginning to form on Rin’s face. “Commoner?” Rin clasped her head in her hands and shook her head slowly from side to side. “Whatever.” “Tamaki, don’t be so presumptuous.” A cool sounding voice spoke up and Rin noticed a tall boy with dark hair and glasses sitting at a table. “This is Rin Shirogane, the newest student to our school.” He flipped open a laptop and began typing vigorously. “Apparently her family inherited a great deal of money and have enrolled her in this academy.” The blonde boy, or Tamaki as he’d been named, changed his tone at once to that of desperate remorse. “My dear Princess Shirogane! Please forgive me for mistaking you as a low commoner, but with you dressed in such attire, any one could have made the mistake! You must forgive me not being able to see the princess beneath the rags!” he grasped her hands in his before she could stop him. “Allow me to show my sincere apologies by giving you a kiss on the cheek.” He said. “What?! NO WAY!!!!” Rin instinctively shot her hands out to push him away. Instead she slammed him full in the face and he went tumbling backward. “You don’t kiss a girl you don’t know!!! That’s for marriage only!” Rin scrambled away towards the door, pulling her book bag off her shoulder and brandishing it wildly. “I don’t know what the heck this is but I was only looking for the Orchestra club!” the twins backed away from the swinging bag with their hands raised to shoulder length as though in surrender and Tamaki was violently writhing on the ground as blood spurted from his nose. “Oh, you play the violin don’t you?” the boy with glasses looked up completely undaunted by her actions as everyone else was. “The orchestra club is in music room one. But if you’re new I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to find your way around so it would be easy to make a mistake.” Though Rin was no longer flailing her bag, she still looked as though she would attack at any second. “yeah, I’m new, which makes it really weird that you know everything about me mister!” she snapped, glowering at him. “Oh, where are my manners.” The bespectacled boy gave her a radiant smile which didn’t extend to his cold eyes. “I’m Kyoya Oootori. And I don’t know everything about you. Just what the school has in record of you at their website.” He cheerfully turned the laptop around so she could see the screen. “I completely understand how you feel.” A dull voice said sympathetically as Rin gaped. She turned to see a brown haired… boy? Standing in front of her, shrugging. “It takes a while to get used to them. But they aren’t bad guys. If you want I can take you to music room one.” Rin wilted slightly though she still would not let her guard down. Then she pressed her hands against her knees and bowed. “It’s refreshing to see someone normal. Yes, I’d be glad to be escorted to the music room.” Rin’s voice had grown calm, even though she could feel all the boys’ eyes on her. “aaaaaw!” a small child like boy hugging a bunny to his chest bounced over to her not looking at all afraid of her anymore. “You look so cute Rin-chan! That hat makes you look extra sweet! Wanna hold usa-chan?” he held the bunny out to her. “uuuuuh. No, that’s okay.” Rin bit her lip, straightening up. “Yeah, what’s up with the hat anyway.” The more mischievous looking twin pointed to the penguin hat poised on Rin’s head. “it doesn’t compliment you’re clothes at all. Not like there’s much to compliment.” Rin responded by sticking her tongue out. “And what would you know? That blue suit doesn’t even match your hair.” “She does have a point.” The boy in glasses didn’t even look up from the computer as he spoke. Tamaki stood up, his nosebleed completely cured. “Well, I’m personally entitled to agree with her.” He puffed out his chest, obviously pleased that the twins had been put down by someone. “Why shouldn’t she wear her hat? It makes her look childish and sweet.” “Which she obviously isn’t.” the twins said in unison, shrugging. The whole room became tense as everyone waited for Rin’s reaction. She just grinned. “And I don’t think any of you are what you seem either, so it’s no big deal.” The twins gave identical smiles and were on either side of her in a second, pinching her cheeks. “You know what?” the mischievous looking twin beamed. “I think this one’s a keeper.” The friendlier looking twin winked. “Okay. Off.” Rin pushed them away. “I’m Hikaru.” The mischievous twin introduced himself. “And I’m kaoru.” The other one pointed to himself. They switched places. “Can you tell which one of us is which?” Rin raised an eyebrow. “Introduce yourselves again and I’ll see what I can do.” They both laughed identically and Rin shrugged and turned to the brown haired boy (?). “And you are?” “Harhuhi fujioka.” He (?) smiled slightly and gestured around. “Welcome to the host club.” He (?) pointed to the tall silent boy who hadn’t spoken the entire time. “That’s Mori senpaii, at least, that’s what we call him.” “And I’m Hunny!” the small boy hugged Rin’s legs causing her to wobble. “You’re really pretty Rin-chan!” “Can’t…” Rin attempted to loosen his grip. “Feel… Legs..!” As she tried to free herself her bag fell to the floor and her sketchbook skidded across the tiles. All eyes turned to it and Rin froze her mouth falling open. Kyoya was the first to act. He stood up, and leaned down, picking up the sketchbook, which had fallen open. “Hey! That’s private!” Rin stammered indignantly. Both Tamaki and Kyoya peered down at her open sketchbook, their eyes serious. “Are you even listening to me?!” Rin snapped, pushing Hunny away and stalking over, her hand raised. “Give it back!” “Guys.” Haruhi said warningly. Kyoya snapped it closed, narrowly avoiding Tamaki’s nose. He strode over to Rin and handed the book back to her and she hugged it to her chest glaring out of the corner her eyes at the door. “If this is all, I’d like to go to the Orchestra club now.” She grumbled, her face flushing with embarrassment, and then glanced up at the guys. “Which picture did you see? That book is kind of my diary. You know, like “read and die”. As in you don’t open. Ever.” “Forgive me.” Kyoya smiled coldly down at her. “However, I cannot let talent go by without giving it true appreciation.” “It’s not talent, I just doodle in my spare time.” Kyoya didn’t seem to hear her. “That picture you drew, of that boy playing the violin.” Rin’s eyes snapped open and she hugged the book tighter to her. “You saw that?! that was my most private sketch ever!!!” she angrily stuffed her sketchbook back into her bag, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “You know what? I think I can find music room one by myself.” “Wait!” Tamaki grabbed her arm before she could find her way to the door. “I know we had no right to look at something that was personal, but Kyoya and I have a proposition for you.” “You didn’t even speak to each other how can you have a proposition for me?” Rin glared up at Tamaki, even though he was at least two feet taller than her, he seemed to wilt at her angry face. “Our proposition is this.” Kyoya easily pushed a slightly eroding away tamaki. “You are a very good artist, and we could use some sketches of host members for a new booklet we’ve been developing. How would you like to make a profit for your work?” “Just what kind of profit?” Rin’s face changed from angry to business like. “How about thirty percent?” this time Kyoya’s smile was genuine. “Forty.” Rin folded her arms and leaned back to look into Kyoya’s eyes. “Thirty-five.” Kyoya’s grin got wider. Everyone stared, looking nervous, waiting for her answer. “Deal.” Rin extended her hand and she and Kyoya shook on it. “So.” Rin whirled around. “Who wants to model first?” she grinned, holding up both hands, making two victory signs. Category:Blog posts